Yang in Desperation
by SlashBeast
Summary: An attempt at relaxation quickly turns dark for Yang. Because someone had to write something like this eventually.


It's been an exhausting semester at Beacon Academy. Like any school, students enrolled have a two-week break to recuperate from their rigorous, potentially fatal training.

Team RWBY, upon Yang's request, decides to try something new-scuba diving.

Weiss complains, being the b*tch she is.

"Really? Over the Christmas break? It'll be cold as f-"

"Weiss, Weiss, relax. Yang and I have it all planned out," Ruby reasons with Weiss. "Besides, it hardly ever gets below 70 degrees around here."

"Scuba diving?" Blake asks. "I don't know...I don't like getting wet."

"Well, you are part cat-"

"What Ruby is TRYING to say, Blake, is that, being a Faunice, that's quite common," Yang interjects. "I'll leave it up to you."

"So it's a plan?" Ruby asks excitedly.

"I'm in." Yang replies.

"I'm in...I guess." Weiss replies.

"I'm...kind of in?" Blake replies.

"All right! Then it's a plan!" Ruby exclaims.

A few days later, the four girls meet up at a certain location.

"All right! Everyone came! Even you, Blake," Yang says, surprised.

"Yeah, it's good to try new things, even if they're not the most comfortable," Blake explains.

The girls change into bikinis, exposing their extremely developed breasts and buttocks. Damn.

Sorry, got sidetracked there. Strapping on oxygen tanks and scuba masks, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang plunge into the open sea from the beach.

It's an amazing experience. The elegant colors clashing together in beauty with the bright, fresh sunlight. Cool blue water surrounds the girls, giving a sensation of weightlessness and freedom. The aquatic sea life are unrivaled in beauty even by the girls themselves. Truly a work of Mother Nature.

"This...," Blake thinks, "is actually fun! Who knew such a vast world was here right underneath the surface of the sea!"

After admiring the sea's beauty for some time, the girls meet up together.

Weiss and Blake motion toward each other. They will go toward more open sea to admire the aquatic animals and scenery.

Ruby points toward a coral bed far away. She will go exploring there.

Yang motions toward a vast rock formation, like a statue of nothingness. She wants to see what is lurking around that massive work of art.

Giving each other thumbs up, the women disperse.

Yang swims slowly toward the rock formation. As she approaches it, she is awestruck. Countless fish, rushing around at high speeds, mingle with each other, giving a show of colors like to other.

Eyes widened by such an astounding display, Yang watches in awe. After the fish disperse, she moves to the rock itself.

"Strange," she wonders, "there appears to be nothing here."

Yang touch down on the rock formation, her feet resting on the cool, gray stone.

"Well, that's that. Nothing around."

Yang prepares to leave. She turns around, places both feet on the rock, and pushes off hard.

Unfortunately, as she was placing her feet on the rock, her right foot slipped into a narrow crack in the rock, and pushing off as hard as she did forced it in the crack harder. Rather than being met with the sweet embrace of the free, open waters, Yang has been taken prisoner by the cruel gray rock she once admired.

"Urgh...my foot!" Yang is alarmed. She can't seem to move her right foot from its resting place.

Yang looks at her foot and quickly realizes it's stuck tight.

"Rrrgh..." Yang grunts as she helplessly tugs her imprisoned foot. She can't budge it an inch.

Yang tries everything; pulling as hard as she can, rising upward at a fast pace in an attempt to force her foot out, grabbing a ledge above her and pulling. All are in vain.

"Man...I'm really stuck bad." Yang begins to worry. "How's my oxygen doing?"

Yang is alarmed to find her oxygen levels are extremely low, despite having just filled her tank.

"Huh? No way...I'm sure I filled it! What am I gonna do?"

Yang looks around in panic, looking for anyone, anything to help her. With her current oxygen, she'd only last about ten more minutes.

Yang sets her sights on the root of her current problems-her stuck foot.

Now enraged, Yang pulls her foot with all her strength, hoping to at least move it an inch or two.

"RRGH...COME...ON...GET OUT OF THERE!" Yang rages furiously at her trapped foot.

Despite her efforts, her foot remains trapped as much as it was to begin with.

Yang shakes her head in sheer helplessness. "It's no use...I'll never get free...I'll drown here..."

"Yang!"

The sexy blonde turns her head to find Ruby swimming towards her.

"Here! Take this!"

Ruby tosses a special mouthpiece at Yang, which allows her to speak underwater.

"Ruby!" Yang screams in relief. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I completely forgot to give these things to everyone before we split in case something were to happen!"

"Well, they would've helped a long time ago," Yang complains. "I seem to have gotten my foot stuck in this crack here, and can't get free no matter what I do. On top of that, my oxygen levels are dangerously low. I've only got around five minutes left!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here no matter what!"

Ruby swims up toward the surface toward the beach. There, she quickly grabs her scythe, Crescent Rose, which she packed in case any Grimm decided to show up. Instead, she's using it for something totally different.

Diving back underwater, Ruby locates Yang, still struggling with her trapped foot.

Ruby unfolds Crescent Rose, and with it, carefully pries the rock keeping Yang's foot prisoner apart. The crack holding Yang back widens, and Yang slips her foot out.

"Aah...what a relief..." Yang sighs. Just then, she feels she can't take a breath.

"Ugh...ah...aah..." Yang grunts, desperately hoping for one last bit of oxygen in her tank. Unfortunately, it never comes.

"Yang! No!" Ruby grabs hold of her sister and heaves her up toward to surface, carrying her all the way to shore.

There, Yang coughs up water, and takes a deep breath of fresh air.

"Oh my goodness, it feels great to breathe again."

"YANG! WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK HAPPENED DOWN THERE!" Ruby exclaims, worriedly.

"Ah..well, I went to explore that huge rock formation, and when I was about to leave, my foot slipped into a crack, and the rest you saw firsthand."

"And your oxygen? I thought the tanks were all filled." Ruby wonders.

"I know, that puzzles me too, sis..wait, what's this?"

Yang points to a small hole in her tank.

"This was probably leaking oxygen the whole time. No wonder I ran out so fast. But how did no one notice the bubbles?"

"Oh, those were oxygen bubbles?" Ruby asks. "I thought you were farting..."

"Ruby!" Yang playfully punches her sister in the arm. "You know I know better than that!"

"Well, I certainly didn't expect an oxygen leak." Ruby replies.

"Anyways, I don't think I'll be scuba diving again for a long time, that's for sure."

The two sisters look out upon the glistening surface of the sea, reminding themselves that, even among the most harmless of creations, danger still lurks.


End file.
